Streaming music is more expensive to send and receive than broadcast music. However, for a variety of reasons few portable devices such as music players and mobile phones are equipped with broadcast radio receivers. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of providing broadcast radio to a device lacking a broadcast radio receiver.